Larga espera
by Viko W
Summary: En ocasiones se debe ser paciente. Madara lo sabe. Pero no imaginó que debería ser tan paciente... *MadaDei* AU One-shot


**Larga espera.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero Dei es absolutamente de Madara.

**Advertencias: **Ortografía, un ornitorrinco cerca del Mouse, shonen-ai. One shot MadaDei, entiéndase si no se ve el manga (oh, no quiero que Mada termine mal, snif) TobiDei.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró pesadamente mientras hojeaba el papeleo sobre el escritorio.

Toda la mañana la empleó en tomar café, pensar y divagar sobre _esto_, lo _otro_ y _aquello_. Siendo lo tercero de mayor relevancia. Tomó una pluma y pronto comenzó a garabatear en una hoja blanca. No tenía tiempo para aburrirse. No con todo el trabajo por hacer. Pero definitivamente sí para frustrarse.

Ese día su secretaria llevaba puesto un atuendo bastante revelador. La recepcionista planeaba –estaba seguro- hacerle una invitación para la merienda y su asistente una propuesta indecorosa –lo daba por hecho- para esa noche.

Bah. ¿Y eso qué?

Ninguna de ellas era el problema. No eran _él._

Sorbió un poco de amargo café.

Ese necio, testarudo y descarado rubio. "No", fue su respuesta. Una rotunda negativa a llevar la relación al siguiente nivel.

─ Tan cruel…

Trató de hacerse a la idea esos últimos tres días. Después de todo, creía entender los motivos del chico.

Hizo memoria.

─ Hmm.

No. No encontraba una razón bien justificada.

Llevaban tres meses saliendo. Tenía derecho. Gozaba de ese derecho desde setenta y dos horas atrás. Y Deidara decía simplemente "No". Qué vil. Qué desalmado. ¡Era un verdugo! Un sexy verdugo.

Miró disgustado los documentos por firmar.

─ Tal vez ─parpadeó un par de veces─… tiene miedo.

Sí, eso tenía algo de lógica. Entendía que era su primera vez. Y aún así no le parecía suficiente. ¡Había prometido ser gentil! Incluso compró esposas de terciopelo rosa para la ocasión. Estaba al tanto de que Dei se opondría, pero, realmente irían a juego con el lindo disfraz de sirvienta que le haría poner. Pero no, el ojiazul decía "No".

Gruñó de mala gana y se echó para atrás. La silla rechinó.

No pedía mucho. Sólo una buena sesión de sexo con la persona que deseaba. Sólo eso y de vez en cuando una dosis oral a escondidas bajo el escritorio…

… en horas de trabajo.

Sonrió.

Bien. Quizá lo segundo era demasiado. Nuevamente trató de enfocarse en los asuntos de la compañía.

Falló.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?!

De acuerdo. Descartaría el vestuario, pero no las esposas. Sonaba irresistible el usarlas. Una vez más se obligó a parar de sonreír malicioso. Sin embargo, la sola idea de tener esposado a su joven amante sobre la cama resultaba tan excitante…

El teléfono oculto bajo los papeles sonó varias veces. Madara masculló un no muy agradable saludo. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un sensual 'Buenos días'. Resopló para sus adentros al identificar la voz al tiempo en que miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Faltaba poco para las tres.

─ Suena tentador─ dijo al cabo de un rato─. Pero no estoy interesado. Gracias.

No se tomó la molestia de escuchar a la indignada mujer y colgó. No estaba de humor. Su café estaba frío, le 'dolía' _algo_, y Deidara se rehusaba a visitar su habitación.

¡Cielos!

Su desempeño entre las sabanas era excelente. No lo decepcionaría. ¡Podía repetir unas ocho veces seguidas!

Chasqueó la lengua al entender que existía la probabilidad de tener que esperar hasta los seis meses. Sólo unas trece semanas. Alrededor de unos noventa y un días. Que serían como unas dos mil ciento ochenta y cuatro horas.

Vamos, ¿qué son tres meses más?

─ … ¡Jamás!─rugió golpeando el escritorio. Eso sería la eternidad siendo consumido por el sufrimiento. No toleraría todo ese tiempo a lado de Dei dara sin

La puerta se abrió sin ceremonia alguna. Itachi entró con un fajo de papeles bajo el brazo. A Madara no le importó. De hecho, nada de lo que hiciera su sobrino parecía interesarle.

La oficina quedó en silencio durante un momento. El presidente de Akatsuki le observó desganado.

La expresión de Itachi pasó de sorpresa a molestia y por último a resignación. Parecía que el papeleo sobre la mesa le hacía guiños.

─ Tres días.─dijo con desaprobación.

Madara enarcó una ceja.

─ Ese es el trabajo de tres días.

"_Sí, ¿y qué?",_ pensó malhumorado. Francamente no tenía ganas de nada. Excepto, claro, escudriñar centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo del ojiazul.

─ No del todo.─respondió señalando un par de hojas firmadas.

Itachi optó por no decir más. Algo inteligente en situaciones como esas. No vio necesario el preguntar lo que sucedía. La obviedad del asunto era…

… rubio.

Prefirió encargarse de los documentos que llevaba consigo y se retiró sin decir más. Su tío en ocasiones podía comportarse tan obstinado e infantil.

-

-

-

-

El resto del día transcurrió como debió ser…

… agónico.

El Uchiha no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su desgraciada situación. La vida no le sonreía, más bien se burlaba a sus anchas y le arrojaba miseria.

"Lloriqueó un rato mientras abrazaba su almohada de gato…"

Tachó la frase y arrojó la libreta a un lado. Escribir no servía. Se dirigió hacia su alcoba arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. La vitalidad había abandonado su cuerpo a lo largo de tres días. Se sentía desganado y fuera de querer acostarse con el susodicho no se le apetecía más.

Dio vueltas y vueltas sobre el amplio colchón. Tiró los cojines de adorno al suelo, la cobija y por ultimó se quitó el saco. El cual también terminó en el piso. Luego se preguntó qué hacía en cama siendo apenas las seis de la tarde. Resopló molesto. Se levantó igual de desmotivado encaminándose a la sala. Cuando estuvo por tomar las llaves del auto y largarse a vagar el tiempo que fuese necesario el timbre sonó. Por un instante creyó que se trataría de _él_, pero lo descartó apenas llegó a su mente.

Esperó a que sonara un par de veces más antes de abrir. Cuando al fin se dignó a girar la perilla se encontró con nada menos que el motivo-causa-razón de su deplorable estado. Un intenso cosquilleo y calor juntos se desplazaron de su estómago al resto de su cuerpo. Deidara se veía delicioso.

─ ¿Puedo pasar, uhn?─preguntó un tanto incomodo mirando hacia un costado. Madara se hizo a un lado y el otro entró.

Lo miró con disimulo mientras cerraba la puerta. Aun llevaba la mochila y algunos útiles en brazos.

"_Tsk."_

Joder, esa apariencia sólo incrementaba sus deseos por despojarlo de sus ropas. Se mordió el labio inferior. Un poco de dolor ayudaría a mantener el autocontrol. Bueno, eso había escuchado… o leído.

─ Qué agradable sorpresa. No esperaba verte por aquí ─sonrió altanero─. ¿Cómo van los estudios? Estarás cansado, ¿no? Déjame invitarte algo de beber.

─ Yo…

─ Creo tener algo de té negro. Aunque también podrías probar el de jazmín.─lo ignoró.

Deidara apretó con fuerza el borde de la camisa. Era fuerte, podía hacerlo. Estaba ahí, no se echaría para atrás.

─ No es que no quiera…─comenzó, dejando helado al Uchiha al interpretar correctamente las palabras─ … es sólo que… yo, en esto… es… ─su rostro enrojeció. Se sentía estúpido e infantil. Sus manos frías, su cara caliente y el cuerpo temblándole como gelatina.

Esa fue la primera vez que sintió algo derretirse dentro de su pecho. Madara sonrió. Ya entendía. No estaba enamorado. Él lo amaba. Se acercó y con delicadeza –propia de un caballero- depositó un sorpresivo beso en los labios del menor. El ojiazul le miró avergonzado, fingiendo enfado casi al instante.

─ ¿Qué--?

─ Está bien. Esperaré.

… Tres meses más.

Sólo eso y después chocolate, helado, esposas de terciopelo…

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **Les tengo una mala noticia. Me han salido cola y orejas de burro (o pronto lo harán). Me iré a pastar a las praderas y terminaré cargando leña, viviendo con granjeros que me darán malos tratos…

No aprobé el examen. Y después de llorar en silencio durante varios minutos llegué a la conclusión de que huiré al monte y burrosalvajearé por el resto de mis días.

Dejando eso de lado. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Y me gustó. Tengo otros dos o tres comenzados y que planeo terminar pronto.

No hay más que decir.

MadaDei RLZ!!! Apoya ésta noble causa :3


End file.
